


Prank day continued! (and an Oneshot draft I didn’t continue)

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pranks, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: On ‘Prank Day’, The Snack Pack and Poppy teamed up against Branch just for Poppy to take the title from him being the ‘Prank Master’. That was kind of unfair but ‘Prank day’ isn’t just gonna end like that, right? As much as Branch is determined and knew better now.
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls), Branch (Trolls) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Prank day continued! (and an Oneshot draft I didn’t continue)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just an idea popped in mind based on Trolls: The beat goes on! Season 2, Episode 1.

“‘Prank’ you very much,” Poppy said with a smirk as she walked off confident but her confidence didn’t last long before a bucket of frosting landed on her head. She turned to the teal troll who was stuck and thought it was him who just pranked her again but it didn’t make any sense since he was stuck. So she just turned around again and grabbed the bucket off her hair and gone home to clean herself.

Branch looked back on his hand that was stuck then he heard giggles. He rolled his eyes. “Haha. Very funny. You all teamed up against me to help Poppy. Nice one. Now can you help me with this? Maybe pour oil on it.”

Luckily, one of them obliged and helped him. 

“That was one Niiicceee Prank day,” says GD with auto-tune.

Then they all giggled again trying to stifle it.

“I still can’t forget how you scared acted, Branch,” Cooper added as Branch tried to wipe off the glue and oil of his hands.

“He was all like, ‘Oh my gawd Oh my gawd!’” Smidge said teasingly as she held both of her cheeks.

“Yeah, right. See you later, Gotta clean this up.” Branch said in dismissal as he used a piece of stick to open up his bunker.

Once he got in, The teal troll let himself smirk. Prank day ain’t over yet Poppy! And he can also add the ‘Snack pack’.

XXXXX 

“Hoo! It feel good to prove that you are the ‘Prank Master’” Poppy said in delight. She turned to the teal troll beside her, who was casually looking around with his eyebrows lowered down to his eyes.

Poppy raised a brow. “Hm? You’re not going to prank me again?”

Branch glanced at her with the corner of his eye before going back to looking around with a hidden smirk growing on his lips.

”Nothing? Not gonna prank me?”

He turned to her. “Why should I? You already got the title and I’m not that competitive.”

Poppy scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

‘If you only knew Poppy’, He thought to himself.

“Plus, What’s the point?” He added.

“Uh huh.” She turned and looked at the sky. Catching her eyes, a colourful bird flew to the air. She gasped happily in realisation, “A hummingbird!”

“Hm?” Branch glanced at her then to the said bird. He frowned, “But Hummingbirds shouldn’t fly that low.”

She frowned at him and crossed her arm.

“When they do fly that low, that means they’re hunting.” Branch says dramatically followed by a gasp from few troll villagers who heard him.

Poppy gazed at the beautiful bird before rolling her eyes, “They’re definitely not hunting. They just want to check out the view of the village. See?” She mentioned her hand at the said bird and the villagers who gasped, sighed in relief. The Snack pack neared the two who had questioning looks.

“Right. Checking out the view. How do you know?” The teal troll challenged. Unknowingly to him, Smidge had a mischievous plan so she patted Guy diamond to whisper it to him.

“Anybody would bake a hundred of cupcakes for the view of the village.” The Queen replied.

“Or you can just climb a tree.” Branch deadpanned.

“Whatever but if they are hunting, why do you think they’ll hunt us Trolls?” Now it’s Poppy’s turn to challenge him. 

Branch pulled out a book from his hair and he opened it. “Based here; Hummingbirds are territorial and could get aggressive and attack any strangers who is in their territory.”

“Yeah and how are _we_ in their territory?” Poppy asked but Branch just blinked and looked around. They are literally in a forest where a few Hummingbirds are.

The Snack-pack except GD and Smidge shivered in fear. 

Sensing her defeat, Poppy groaned, “Branch just admit it. You’re just scared of birds.”

He frowned, “I don’t have-AHH!”

“BOO!” Smidge with a chicken mask on her face jumped at him before she lifted the mask and laughed at him trying to calm his nerves. The rest joined in the laughter.

“You’re just have Onithophobia.” Poppy points out.

“I don’t have _Or_ nithophobia.” He clarified.

“Come on guys.” The Queen finished before leading the Snack pack to a deeper part of the forest.

“Guys guys.” Branch tried to call out but his calls fell on ignoring ears. “Where are you going?”

“Explore.” She called back. 

They all continued to _explore_ purposefully ignoring the humming birds circling the area. Biggie gulped at the sight of them and whispers to Cooper, “Maybe we should’ve listened to Branch.”

“Oh birdies!” On the contrary of Biggie’s fear, The twins squeaked.

One of the hummingbirds landed on their path.

“Oh hello.” Poppy smiled as she reached her hand out before Branch walked between her and the bird.

“Stand back, Poppy. Remember what I said, These things are dangerous.”

“Branch-“ Poppy whined but she was interrupted when more hummingbirds landed and surrounded them.

“Oh mi gah!” Smidge muttered.

“What do they want?” Satin said as she clutched on her sister.

“No idea.” says Branch as one of the hummingbird tilted its head as it eyed him. 

The bird suddenly let out a high pitched sound as if it was threatened.

“GUYS RUN!!” Branch exclaimed at the hummingbird’s wings flap aggressively but he was interrupted by Poppy moving beside him.

“No, wait I got this!” She formed a big fist with her hair.

“What are you doing?” asked Branch.

“Hair-jitsu!” She threw a jab with her hair fist but the bird reflexively dodged it. She looked at the bird, surprised then she threw more attacks but it dodges all of it. “What?!”

“Hummingbird have incredibly fast reflexes.” The teal troll deadpanned.

“Okay, now we run!” They all ran away screaming as the bird chased after them.

“What do they want!?” Poppy asked vehemently.

“I don’t know. I told you these things are dangerous!- AH!!” Branch was interrupted when he felt his whole body hover from the ground and only to see one of the birds actually grabbed him by both arms.

“BRANCH!!” They all exclaimed and Poppy stretched her hair to grab him but the bird moved away from her along with Branch. The bird flew away with the troll who was screaming and panicking.

“AH! HELP!” 

“Branch!” They all shouted before continuing to ran away from the birds.

“We got to help Branch! He’s gonna know what to do!” Poppy said.

“But how?” GD asked. 

“Oh no! Dead end!” Dj said as they all halted and to turn around to the birds who are glaring at them as they slowly walked to them like a shark heading towards their prey.

“Oh no…” The queen muttered.

“Hold me, Mr. Dinkles.” The big blue troll said as he clutched his pet worm for his dear life.

“Meep!” The worm said in nervousness.

“Oh mi gah! Oh mi gah!” Smidge’s legs were shaking in fear as she held her cheeks.

“THIS IS-“ 

“THE END!!” Chenille continued after her sister.

“Nice birdie…” Cooper muttered. 

“HOLD ME!” GD screamed as he clutched on Dj Suki.

They all clasped their eyes shut waiting for an unknown attack. 

Instantly their fears flew away when they heard a hysterical laugh. They peaked their eyes open and saw Branch laughing, unharmed and also riding one of the birds. They looked at him confusingly. 

“You all should've seen your faces.” The teal troll chuckled as he hopped off the hummingbird who was attacking literally a few minutes ago. “You’re all like ‘Ohmigosh Ohmigosh!’”

He teasingly mimicked as he held his cheeks. They all looked at him with a slight glare as they fixed their postures in embarrassment before stuttering confused comments as he watched them with a smug look.

“-I thought I-I thought!”

“-We thought you were taken-!”

“-Those birds attacked us!”

“-They were hostile!” 

“-You were scared of birds!”

“Well, I necessarily don’t have Ornithophobia as you guys thought. I wasn’t scared of birds.” Branch pointed out, gesturing quotation marks with his fingers on the word ‘scared’. “I was just suspicious of them and hate them. Except for these cuties!”

They looked at the birds before turning back to the teal troll, scratching the neck of bird who was leaning at the touch in pleasure. “What!?”

He turned to them with a smirk and finger guns. “‘Prank’ you very much.”

They all groaned in defeat. 

“You teamed up your bird friends to prank us?” Poppy said with a slight stern.

“Same thing you guys just did to me.” They all cringed at that. “Sweet revenge. No hard feelings though.”

One of the hummingbird bird nudged the survivalist from behind. He turned around and he scratched its head. “You did good, Gilbert. Nice acting. Price is a jar of neck tar.”

The bird cheered at that.

GD tried to pat one of the bird but he yelped when it attempted to bite his hand. “But they bite.” 

“They wasn’t that trusting.”

“But how did you get them to trust you.” The pink queen asked. 

The bird that Branch is scratching their head glanced at Poppy and back to him, somehow silently telling him something.

“Secrets remain secrets, Pops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea why I made this is because when I watched TBGO season 1 to 4 and somehow some people say that Branch is scared (fear) of Birds or had Ornithophobia. But the effects of having that is actually being scared or showing fear when they see a bird or a single feather and avoiding it as much as possible but for Branch, If he had ornithophobia, He would be scared of them not spying with binoculars and watching them. So maybe he hates (not scared) birds or a certain types of species of birds that maybe done him harm from his young age or simply just suspicious of them. I would be if there’s too many crows in my backyard. And also I remember, On ‘Neighbour war’, Branch do show fear of birds and I’m still sticking to the fact(or theory) he didn’t have ornithophobia. Because in that scenario, He was about to get attacked or flooded by birds. I mean it’s like you don’t have fear of dogs or cats but once they attack you (or you’re about to be flooded with ones with rabies)? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!
> 
> Orrr Whatever maybe I’m just being too weird for this.
> 
> AND ALSO SINCE I made parts of this before the TBGO season 5 and finished this after I watched Season 5 and 6. I’m still sticking to my ’Branch don’t have ornithophobia’ theory since HOW THE FREAK CAN BRANCH TRAIN BIRDS?? I told you, He hates some types of birds mostly the one that made his most embarrassing moment. I kind of hated Peppy at that part, He just laughed along than helping Branch like a responsible king. Yeah, I don’t like him that much from the start tbh. Btw I loved Branch’s cute lil Birdies they’re soo adorbs.
> 
> Andddd This actually just a random Idea… I understand if you don’t like it.
> 
> And here’s a draft of the one-shot
> 
> Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 
> 
> Summary: [Inspired by Lego movie 2 (Rex Danger-vest and Emmet brickowski)] Frond has always been the exact opposite of Branch. Branch worry, Frond relaxes. Branch says ‘No one provides’ and Frond says ‘The island provides’. Frond is fun and Branch is trying to be fun. While Branch says ‘You’re not in control’, Frond says ‘I can control everything’…
> 
> OKAAAYY Before I start the story! Warning I made someone evil here… I just really didn’t know what i’m doin… and He doesn’t feaking say ‘The Island provides…’ All the friggin time….  
> Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 
> 
> The teal troll chuckled as he gripped on the other troll’s neck. “Accept it Branch! Your friends will like me more than you. You’re nothing!”
> 
> “You’re wrong!” Poppy said as she struggled to free herself from the fronds around her. “You’re the one who is nothing.”
> 
> “Yeah! Branch will never hurt us as you are doing right now.” Smidge added as she was held by tree roots. 
> 
> The teal troll let the other troll go and turned to look at them.
> 
> “We would rather have Branch as our friend than you!” Cooper said hanging upside down by his feet.
> 
> Frond’s eye brows furrowed. “Then why didn’t you act like it? Why when I am Branch, Why is your main goal is to change me? Hm?”
> 
> “No… This isn’t-“ Poppy managed to stop herself. He’s right. They were really trying change him. Change him into something that isn’t Branch. Anti-social, always worrying, sarcasm and grumpy are the characteristics Branch possess. It’s what makes Branch, Branch. Removing those, he would be something else entirely. Believe me, the guy was trying his best to hold the urge for them. 
> 
> And they all acted like it wasn’t enough despite on everything he’s been through.
> 
> “Isn’t this what you wanted?” asked Frond.
> 
> “N-No,” Branch chokes out as he trying to get up from the ground and also rubbing his soar neck. “Let them go please. I’m begging you.”
> 
> “Branch don’t!”
> 
> The survivalist ignored her. “I’ll do whatever and let them go. Please just let them go.”
> 
> Frond raised a brow at him. “Really?”
> 
> He nodded. Whatever it takes for this troll to let his friends go
> 
> Lllll 
> 
> I know Iknow. I’m so sorry. I didn’t continue it because of lack of plans. But Maybe you can continue it, Right? Just tell me if you want to continue it. Or who knows, maybe I will continue it. Soon…


End file.
